fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Death's Embrace/Script
Xenologue: Death's Embrace Opening *'Chrom:' …Can you hear me? Answer me! Open your eyes! Damn. This one's dead as well… *'Lissa:' We've scoured the entire village, Chrom. No survivors… *'Chrom:' This Outrealm is sick. Twisted! Who would do this? What does anyone stand to gain from putting an entire village to the sword? *'Frederick:' Milord! *'Chrom:' Frederick… What did you find? *'Frederick:' A lead, perhaps… Folk in the next village claim this horror was wrought by an evil cult. *'Chrom:' "Evil cult"? Is that all we know? What were they after here? *'Frederick:' I cannot say, milord. But I did hear something curious… It seems the perpetrators took care to spare those who resisted most fiercely. They're being held in a nearby temple. Odd, isn't it? Why not dispose of the threats and take the weaker villagers hostage? Instead they have done the opposite. I cannot find the sense in it… *'Chrom:' Whatever the reason, it can't be good. Let's get to that temple, and quickly! Battle Begins *'Chrom:' Gods! What devilry is this?! The entire temple is lined floor to ceiling with spikes! *'Frederick:' Milord, I believe I see some of the villagers… *'Chrom:' Oh? Are they still alive? *'Algol:' Alive? Oh, I'm afraid not… This lot have long since passed. But you can take solace that they're with a higher power now—me! *'Chrom:' Identify yourself! *'Algol:' Hah! You're the one who barged into my house, uninvited boy! But please, do make yourselves comfy…as much as possible, heh heh. I'm guessing you'll be staying here for quite some time, after all... *'Chrom:' We've no time for your games. What happened to the villagers? *'Algol:' Games? These are no games I'm crafting, sir—these are feats of skill. Works of art. And as for what happened to the villagers… Well, you're about to find out firsthand. *'Frederick:' This is his doing, milord! *'Chrom:' Then you're responsible for the massacred village we came across… *'Algol:' Heh heh. Well, I can't take all the credit. It wasn't me directly, after all… You see, we create assassins here—loyal implements by which we may kill. Which has nice cyclical benefits, seeing as we use the dead for our assassins. *'Chrom:' What?! …But why?! Why would you do such a thing? *'Algol:' Hah! Such a naive question! Because living people HURT, boy. They feel pain—and they fear it. And the clink of coin, or even one kiss, is enough to buy their betrayal. Oh, we tried the living…and tired of them failing on us, one fool after another. But the dead we brought back—they're another story entirely. *'Chrom:' You're mad… *'Algol:' With Risen, we can create the perfect killers! They don't question orders, and they don't stop until their targets are vanquished. Of course crafting them isn't easy… It requires genius of the highest order. …If I do say so myself, heh heh! Now THESE, the assassins before you, are the culmination of my endeavors. I believe you're familiar with their work? *'Chrom: '''The village… *'Algol:' Yes, that village, and so many others… I've lost count, to be honest. But honing your craft takes practice, you know. And I've had a LOT of practice… And now, I'm finally ready to unveil my masterpiece! My ultimate creation! Behold! ''(A Risen warps to Algol's side.) *'Risen Chief:' Nnn…grrh… Kill… As Master comands… *'Chrom:' But you destroyed their village! Why would they serve you? *'Algol:' Amazing, the magic you can work in a man's final moments… One meaningful whisper, and he remains indebted to you beyond the grave. They've no choice, no free will… Only the need to serve their master. *'Chrom:' Then it will be a mercy when we destroy them. *'Algol:' Hah! Over my dead body! *'Chrom:' …Exactly. After Turn 1 - Player Phase *'Algol:' Go, my children! Make your master proud! And do it quickly. I am needed elsewhere... But I promise to linger long enough to see them suffer... Heh heh... After Turn 10 - Player Phase *'Algol:' They're stronger than I imagined. I appear to have worn out my welcome... A shame I must abandon my temple of artistic wonderment, but so be it! (Algol leaves the battlefield) *'Frederick:' Milord, the evil necromancer has escaped! *'Chrom:' What? Damn! He's the one behind all this! *'Frederick:' What's done is done. I advise we deal with the threat at hand and proceed from there. Pre-Battle Quotes Chrom Robin Lissa Frederick Sully Virion Vaike Stahl Miriel Sumia Kellam Lon'qu Maribelle Ricken Gaius Panne Cordelia Gregor Nowi Libra Tharja Olivia Cherche Henry Donnel Anna Say'ri Flavia Basilio Tiki Lucina Owain Inigo Brady Kjelle Cynthia Severa Gerome Morgan Yarne Laurent Noire Nah Gangrel Walhart Emmeryn Yen'fay Aversa Priam Enemy Death Quotes Swordmaster Assassin Sorcerer Berserker Warrior Hero Sniper Risen Chief Algol After Battle If Algol was defeated *'Chrom:' That's the end of them. *'Frederick:' No more innocents will die by that monster's hand. *'Chrom:' ...... *'Frederick:' What is it, milord? *'Chrom:' It's just... The Risen villagers - they sounded almost human as they fell. We should have saved them, Frederick. We should have gotten here sooner. *'Frederick:' I...know how you feel, milord. But it was the Outrealm that chose the time of our arrival, not us. We must accept this as a tragedy and take heart that it might have been worse. *'Chrom:' I know. But maybe we could visit again, find a way to enter at an earlier time - *'Frederick:' Please, milord. It is admirable how you struggle so hard to save all those you can... In sagas, they say King Marth was possessed of similar noble character. But remember, not even the Hero-King was able to save everyone. *'Chrom:' ...... *'Frederick:' Death is a part of life, after all. We can run, and toil, and fight against it, but we can never avoid it. Not entirely. *'Chrom:' Mm... Yes. You're right, Frederick. Every once in a while, you're right. *'Frederick:' Thank you, milord. I ho - Wait - what do you mean, "every once in a while"?! Receiving Est *'Lissa:' Hey Chrom. Look at what Robin found in the temple. *'Chrom:' This is...an Einherjar card. It says "Little Sister Est". *'Lissa:' Little sister, huh? I wonder if she had a big brother who always got her into trouble. *'Chrom:' And I wonder if she ever minded her elders. Anyway, if the legends are true, she should prove a worthy ally. Recruiting Est *'Est: 'chosen Yes Are my sisters with you? If Algol escaped *'Frederick:' We've scoured the temple, milord, but I'm afraid he's gotten away. *'Chrom:' The sick dastard... He'll kill again. *'Frederick:' Perhaps not. He needs this temple to conduct his dark rituals. If we destroy the premises, we can stop him from making more of those...things. We may not have avenged the fallen, but we did good here. I am certain of it. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts